Everfore
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Everfore evolves from Grumples when fused with Ageless Powder. In Yo-kai Watch, she is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Everfore is a Yo-kai with pale, fair skin and large black eyes with yellow irises accented by red makeup to match the diamond on her forehead. She wears her dark blue hair up in a traditional Japanese style based on the Geisha and adorns it with a single red bow and six gold pins. She wears a red kimono accented by tiny black, ivory, and orange flowers. A yellow cloth is also tied around her chest with white marks on it. She also has a staff that looks similar to the one Grumples carries, but this one sports a smiling face instead of a ghastly surprised face. In the movie, she can release a powerful beam from her staff. She has the power to absorb the youth out of anyone she so desires. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Fuse Grumples with Ageless Powder. The first Ageless Powder is obtained through the post-game request "Powder of Youth", received in Hungry Pass from Everfore herself. Once completed, additional Ageless Powder can then be obtained through Terror Time chests. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Everfore can be fused with the Ageless powder, which can be obtained as rare drop on stages 23, 33 of Mt. Wildwood, Stage 214, and 221 of Harrisville, and stage 21-40 of Divine Paradise. Yo-kai Watch 2 You can get Everfore by fusing Grumples with an Ageless Powder, which can be obtained through the Oni Crank-A-Kai Yo-kai Watch Animation Series In ''Yo-kai Grumples'', after a training regime suggested by Toiletta in order to regain her youthfulness, Grumples rejuvenates into Everfore as a result. Everfore, out of gratitude, gives Nathan Adams her Yo-kai Medal. However, not too long after that, Everfore sneezes and turns back into Grumples. Everfore is also summoned as part of Nathaniel's team in the 1st movie. She used her Soultimate move, Beauty Beam, along with Komasan's Spirit Dance and Cadin's Cicada Cut to try to defeat Dame Demona. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Once again Everfore can be fused with the Ageless powder which can be obtained through the Crank-a-kai with Purple Coins, and Great Purple Coins.The ageless powder can alternatively be obtained randomly as a reward for beating Ultra Dame Dedtime Yo-kai Sangokushi Everfore can be fused with the Ageless Powder which can be obtained through the Crank-a-kai with Purple Coins, and Great Purple Coins. Yo-kai Watch 3 Everfore can be befriended when fusing Grumples with the Ageless Powder. The Ageless Powder can be found through Purple Coin, Super Purple Coin, and an Ultra Purple Coin, Alternatively the Ageless Powder can also be rarely obtained from helping direct the old lady in Springdale, another method to obtain them is as a Clu-T-Fact reward in the Heavenly Dungeon access to which purchasable with Ghastly Fragments Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Everfore can once again be befriended when fusing Grumples with Ageless Powder. The Ageless Powder can be found through Purple coin in the Crank-a-kai Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |40||Single enemy}} |80|Drain|Single enemy}} |Stat loss||Single enemy|Saps an enemy's youth and lowers all stats.}} |130|Drain|All enemies|Steals HP from foes with her staff and gives it to her allies.}} |Continuous||All Yo-kai|No Yo-kai will be able to dodge.}} Quotes * Loafing: "I quit!" *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble):' "Such youthful vitality! Will you let me absorb some of it?" Etymology *Everfore might be an alteration of the phrase forever more, referring to eternal youth. Sans one letter, it is also an anagram of "forever." *"Oiran" has the above meaning, but is spelled O iran ("don't wanna be old"). * "Belladona" is a combination of "Bella" (beautiful) and "Doña" (Mrs). Origin Everfore's Japanese name, "Oiran" is a homophone for 花魁 ("leader of flowers", originally a contraction of oira no tokoro no nēsan, ''"my elder sister"), refers to the highest rank of courtesan during the Edo period, different from ''geisha. Aside from being women of pleasure, they were both skilled entertainers and fashionistas who wore lavish kimono and elaborate hairstyles, setting trends that survived even into modern times. Trivia In other languages * Japanese: 老いらん Oiran * Korean: 불노아씨 Bulloassi * Spanish: Belladona * German: Glamourella * Italian: Perennia * Portuguese (Brazil): Narcisa de:Glamourella Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions